


you’re my home baby, always

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: the sentence: mark pulled out made me laugh so i made a story about it
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! in this universe alphas know who their omega is as soon as they meet and they all can tell if their omega is pregnant based off of touching their stomach because alphas can feel the heartbeat of their child!!

Donghyuck’s parents found Mark balls deep inside of him, staring in disbelief at the boy they thought was straight and innocent. 

“Donghyuck,” His mother growled, causing both her son and Mark to shoot up, horridly throwing on their clothes, “Is he your boyfriend?” Donghyuck nods, the sleeve of Mark’s t-shirt falling down Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Get out.” Donghyuck’s father growls at a shirtless Mark. Mark turns, holding out his hand for the shirt his boyfriend is wearing. Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Let me keep it please.” Mark sighs, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead and walking out of the room. He stops at the stairs, listening to the conversation happening inside Donghyuck’s room. 

“I cant believe you’re gay.” Donghyuck’s father says, the the bed slams into the wall, Donghyuck crying out to Mark through his parents. Mark wills himself not to answer. 

“You should be with a female alpha. It’s the only way.” His mother says. Mark decides it’s time for him to  
leave. 

“Break up with him.” Mark stops. 

“No,” Donghyuck sons, “No, no, no, no, I can’t.” 

“Break up with him, or you lose all of your freedom.” Mark keeps walking while Donghyuck sons and hiccups. 

——————————————————————————-

“Jaemin, you don’t understand. I have to.” Donghyuck says to his best friend, hand flying everywhere and almost hitting Jaemin in the face. 

“Or else what?” 

“I’ll lose all my freedom.” 

“You can just date him in secret Hyuckie.” 

“That’s what I’ve been doing for 2 years Nana. They just found out now.” 

“Fine, okay. What are you going to tell him?” Jaemin throws his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and walks down the hallway to where his alpha boyfriend, Jeno, is waiting for them. 

“The truth?” Donghyuck says, more a question than anything. 

“What?” Jeno asks. Jaemin explains Donghyuck’s situation to him. 

“You probably can’t see him for a while.” Jeno says wisely. Donghyuck moans and flops into Jeno. 

“Hey,” Jaemin laughs, “Get off my boyfriend.” Donghyuck glares at him. 

———————————————————————————

Mark’s phone rings as he’s doing homework.

“You might want to get that.” Yukhei, his roommate, pokes his head out of his room. Mark waves him off, answering his boyfriends facetime. 

“Hey babe.” Donghyuck looks at him warily. 

“We have to break up.” He says after a moment of staring. 

“What? Why?” Mark focuses his full attention on his phone. No longer interested in his music theory homework. 

“My parents said it was either I break up with you, or  
lose all my freedom.” Donghyuck inhales, shuffling around for a second before resurfacing with Mark’s hoodie. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, meekly lifting his head from the hoodie to look at his now ex boyfriend. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I would have done the same, so I cant blame you.” 

“Hyuckie,” Mark says, looking at the time and then his phone, “I have to go.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Donghyuck looks up from Mark’s hoodie, face teary. 

“No baby, I could never be mad at you.” Donghyuck smiles sadly. 

“We can’t call anymore.” 

“Only if it’s serious,” Mark adds, “I still love you. I want to know what’s happening.” Donghyuck nods, blowing a kiss to Mark. 

“I love you tool.” Mark catches the kiss, blowing one back for Donghyuck. He hangs up the phone with a sigh, trudging into Yukhei’s room and flopping on top of him. 

“I think I’m going to go home.” Yukhei pats his back.

“Getting dumped is the worst.” 

“I didn’t get dumped. He had to.” Mark defends his omega. Yukhei pats him again. 

“Go home.” Mark gets up, packs a bag, turns on his jeep, and starts the hour drive back to his mothers house. He puts on the car playlist Donghyuck made him for his birthday last year unintentionally and only realizes when Donghyuck’s favorite song starts playing. He looks next to him half expecting Donghyuck to start singing. He’s met with cold, black leather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck finds out a lil something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING🛑🛑:  
The ending contains mpreg and that will remain a big theme in the story so if that makes you uncomfortable just lmk and i can try to tone it down!!  
also this update is super short so i’ll post the next one as soon as i can to make up  
for it!!

Mark throws himself into his mother as soon as he sees her. 

“Jaehyun!” She screams up the stairs, waddling into the living room with her youngest son clinging to her. Mark’s brother comes down the stairs. 

“What?” 

“You’re brother’s here.” She dumps a sulky Mark onto Jaehyun. 

“Hey bud.” Jaehyun coos. sitting on a chair and pulling Mark onto his lap. He runs his fingers through Mark’s hair as Mark sighs and tells the story. 

“Wow.” Is all Jaehyun offers when he’s done. 

“I need advice Jaehyun.” He whines, climbing off his alpha brothers lap and flopping face first onto the couch. His mother rubs his back. 

“I know how much you love him.” Mark nods. 

“He’s my destined omega. I’m never not gonna love him.” A big grin over takes Jaehyun’s face.

“What?” Mark grunts.

“I have an idea on how you can date but not be caught.” 

———————————————————————————

Donghyuck sighs for the umpteenth time, stomach rolling despite having nothing in it. 

“Donghyuck?” Jeno asks, knocking on the stall Donghyuck sprinted to. 

“Yeah?” He croaks, retching into the toilet. 

“I’m going to call Doyoung.” Jeno says, pulling out his phone and calling his brother. He waits until Donghyuck’s before talking again. 

“We’re getting Nana and going to the hospital.” Donghyuck sighs, letting himself be dragged to his best friends class. Jeno park expertly into a spot at the hospital parking lot, jumping out of the drivers seat of his truck and opening both omegas doors. 

“Jeno!” Doyoung screams as soon as they enter, drawing numerous eyes. Jeno jumps dropping all three of their backpacks. 

“Come with me.” They walk into Doyoung’s office, Jeno and Jaemin immediately begin fighting over the seat, and when they aren’t looking Donghyuck takes it. Jaemin whines as Jeno’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“So you’re throwing up, can’t sleep, and missed your heat?” Donghyuck nods. 

“Here,” Doyoung hands him a stick, “Pee on this.” Donghyuck leaves. 

“Was that a pregnancy test?” Jaemin asks after a couple minutes of silence. A loud thud echos from the bathroom. Donghyuck’s sitting on the floor, one hand holding the test and the other over his mouth. Doyoung gingerly takes the test. 

“It’s positive.” Donghyuck sobs. 

“What’s Mark going to think?” Jaemin pats his back. 

“You broke up with him.” Donghyuck sobs louder. 

“The baby’s his. He’s the only person I’ve been with,” Donghyuck wipes his tears away, “Can I see the baby?” He shivers as the green gel is applied to his stomach. Doyoung moves the camera around until he finds something. 

“It looks like nothing.” Jeno comments from Donghyuck’s left, running gentle fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. Jaemin smacks him on the arm. 

“Look again.” Jeno looks up, a small but visible dot on the screen. 

“You see that Hyuckie?” Doyoung coos, “That’s your baby.” Donghyuck sniffles, screen shaking as his stomach moves. 

“I have to tell Mark.” Donghyuck decides, melted ice cream sliding down his chin. Jeno and Jaemin glance at each other in the front of the truck. 

“If that’s what you want.” Jaemin concedes. Jeno drives Donghyuck home. 

“If anything happens please come to us.” Donghyuck nods, sliding out of the car. 

“Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck tells mark

Mark’s sitting at his desk trying to do homework when his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, answering immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks instead of a greeting. Donghyuck sighs on the other end. 

“I miss you.” Mark smiles in spite of himself. 

“I miss you too.” 

“Hyuckie, I’ve been thinking,” Mark trails off unsure of how to continue. Donghyuck’s head shoots up on his phone, “What if we got back together but only see each other on weekends?” 

“I’d love too,” He smiles, “There’s something else.” Mark waits for him to continue. 

“I’m pregnant.” Mark’s phone drops to the ground. He panics, falling out of his chair in his haste to grab his phone. Donghyuck pulls out the sonogram, tapping a small dot. 

“That’s the baby as of today.” 

“It’s mine right?” Donghyuck nods. Mark grins. 

“I’m really happy.” He blows a kiss as their custom goodbye. 

“I’m not happy!” Mark wails, busting out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jaehyun and his mom were playing cards. He flops quite unceremoniously on top of Jaehyun, causing his cards to fly all over the place. 

“What now?” 

“We got back together, but he’s pregnant.” Jaehyun and his mom share a glance. 

“You’re going to do everything to make sure that child is loved.” His mom says sternly. Meek nods vigorously. 

“Of course.” 

——————————————————————————

“What’d he say?” Is the first thing Jaemin says to him as he walks up, twisting in his locker combination. 

“He said he was really happy,” Donghyuck takes out his biology textbook, “We also got back together.” Jaemin gasps. 

“We’re only seeing each other on weekends until I can move out.” 

“My family has an extra apartment,” Chenle, who’d been briefed on the situation walks up, his alpha, Jisung, in tow. 

“We have to wait until I’m eighteen.” 

“Which is on the day we graduate.” Jaemin supplies helpfully. 

“He’ll already be showing by then, Nana.” Jeno. the smart one of the group supplies helpfully. Donghyuck groans, slamming his locker shut. His phone beeps. Mark’s ritual good morning baby text appears on a background of the two of them snuggled into Mark’s bed. He smiles. 

“It’s that good morning text again isn’t it.” Jisung observes, watching Donghyuck practically skip down the hallway. 

——————————————————————————

“Chenle said,” Donghyuck chews on the end of his pencil, watching Mark fiddle with sound equipment, “That his family has an empty apartment.” Mark almost drops his keyboard. 

“You’re not 18 yet,” He fixes his hat, “Plus I can’t afford it.” 

“It’s free,” Chenle pops up from behind him, “No rent.” 

“Really? You’re willing to do that for us?” Mark leans back in his chair. Donghyuck shoves his phone under his blankets when the door opens. 

“You guys okay?” His father asks, I thought I heard another voice.” Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“We’re fine Dad. Jaemin was talking in a different voice.” Jaemin lowers his voice to talk like Mark. His father nods, uncertain. The door clicks shut behind him as he leaves. Donghyuck pulls his phone back up. 

“Anyways,” Chenle continues, “I’m not willing, but my parents are. They have the money.” 

“In a month.” Donghyuck promises, blowing a kiss and hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck tells mark

Mark’s sitting at his desk trying to do homework when his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, answering immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks instead of a greeting. Donghyuck sighs on the other end. 

“I miss you.” Mark smiles in spite of himself. 

“I miss you too.” 

“Hyuckie, I’ve been thinking,” Mark trails off unsure of how to continue. Donghyuck’s head shoots up on his phone, “What if we got back together but only see each other on weekends?” 

“I’d love too,” He smiles, “There’s something else.” Mark waits for him to continue. 

“I’m pregnant.” Mark’s phone drops to the ground. He panics, falling out of his chair in his haste to grab his phone. Donghyuck pulls out the sonogram, tapping a small dot. 

“That’s the baby as of today.” 

“It’s mine right?” Donghyuck nods. Mark grins. 

“I’m really happy.” He blows a kiss as their custom goodbye. 

“I’m not happy!” Mark wails, busting out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jaehyun and his mom were playing cards. He flops quite unceremoniously on top of Jaehyun, causing his cards to fly all over the place. 

“What now?” 

“We got back together, but he’s pregnant.” Jaehyun and his mom share a glance. 

“You’re going to do everything to make sure that child is loved.” His mom says sternly. Meek nods vigorously. 

“Of course.” 

————————————————————————————

“What’d he say?” Is the first thing Jaemin says to him as he walks up, twisting in his locker combination. 

“He said he was really happy,” Donghyuck takes out his biology textbook, “We also got back together.” Jaemin gasps. 

“We’re only seeing each other on weekends until I can move out.” 

“My family has an extra apartment,” Chenle, who’d been briefed on the situation walks up, his alpha, Jisung, in tow. 

“We have to wait until I’m eighteen.” 

“Which is on the day we graduate.” Jaemin supplies helpfully. 

“He’ll already be showing by then, Nana.” Jeno. the smart one of the group supplies helpfully. Donghyuck groans, slamming his locker shut. His phone beeps. Mark’s ritual good morning baby text appears on a background of the two of them snuggled into Mark’s bed. He smiles. 

“It’s that good morning text again isn’t it.” Jisung observes, watching Donghyuck practically skip down the hallway. 

————————————————————————————

“Chenle said,” Donghyuck chews on the end of his pencil, watching Mark fiddle with sound equipment, “That his family has an empty apartment.” Mark almost drops his keyboard. 

“You’re not 18 yet,” He fixes his hat, “Plus I can’t afford it.” 

“It’s free,” Chenle pops up from behind him, “No rent.” 

“Really? You’re willing to do that for us?” Mark leans back in his chair. Donghyuck shoves his phone under his blankets when the door opens. 

“You guys okay?” His father asks, I thought I heard another voice.” Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“We’re fine Dad. Jaemin was talking in a different voice.” Jaemin lowers his voice to talk like Mark. His father nods, uncertain. The door clicks shut behind him as he leaves. Donghyuck pulls his phone back up. 

“Anyways,” Chenle continues, “I’m not willing, but my parents are. They have the money.” 

“In a month.” Donghyuck promises, blowing a kiss and hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finally graduates.

Mark sits in the cold stadium seating, impatient. He’s waiting for Donghyuck to graduate so he can take him away to Chenle’s parents extra apartment. 

“Lee Donghyuck.” The announcer says into the microphone. His boyfriend crosses the stage, baby bump barley visible under his royal blue gown. When the announcer hits the y’s, Mark heads down to the bottom floor. He hears Donghyuck’s parents, immediately trying to walk away. 

“Why the hell are you here?” His father asks, stopping Mark in his tracks. 

“Hyuckie and I are moving in together once he graduates.” Mark clears his throat. 

“We weren’t aware.” His mother takes a step forward. Mark takes one back. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, walking up behind Mark with Jaemin and Jeno and wrapping his hand around Mark’s elbow, “Are we ready?” Mark nods and Chenle and Jisung come around the corner. 

“If you’re packed.” 

“Please,” Donghyuck swats his arm, “I’ve been packed since Chenle mentioned it.” Mark smiles at him. Mark spins on his heels and walks towards the stadium doors, Donghyuck still clutching to his elbow. 

“How’s the baby?” Mark asks, settling his boyfriend into his jeep. 

“Fine,” Donghyuck sighs, rubbing his stomach, “I can’t hide it anymore.” 

“We have to tell my parents.” Donghyuck says after a couple minutes of silence. Mark hits the brake to hard, automatically shooting his arm in front of Donghyuck. He smiles and pats Mark’s hand on his slightly swollen stomach. 

———————————————————————————

They pull up to Donghyuck’s house. Mark, ever the loving boyfriend that he was, climbs out of the car, running over to Donghyuck’s side and helping him out. His parents pulled up, getting out of their car. They all walk into the house together. 

“There’s boxes in my room.” Mark nods, climbing the stairs to his boyfriends room. He takes a box and goes to put it in his car. He repeats until all the boxes are gone. 

———————————————————————————

Donghyuck notices his parents staring at his boyfriend.

“I thought we told you to break up with him.” His father growls. Donghyuck flinches slightly. 

“I did. You just never said what I couldn’t do after we broke up.” Mark comes down the stairs with another box. 

“I’m moving in with my alpha and you guys can’t stop me.” Mark trips on his way to Donghyuck. They walk to the kitchen and Donghyuck places the sonogram on the counter. 

“That’s how we’re telling them?” Mark hisses, lips dangerously close to his temple. 

“I figured they should be able to see the baby,” Donghyuck replies, “Lets go.” Mark leads him out of the house with a hand on the small of his back. 

———————————————————————————

“Donghyuck Lee.” His mother runs out of the house before Mark can drive away. Donghyuck looks at her.

“You’re pregnant?” He nods, looking at Mark as he climbs out of the car. Mark groans and shuts the car off, climbing out as well. Donghyuck’s mother has her hand on his stomach when Mark comes to the other side of the car. 

“Oh honey,” She says, tears streaming down her face, “I’m sorry for not accepting you. If you love Mark, then I should accept that.” Hyuck nods, teary eyed as well. 

“I forgive you.” Donghyuck jolts when Mark urgently grabs at his arm. 

“Baby we have to go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and donghyuck finally get to the apartment.
> 
> ALSO:  
marks going to college even though its summer cause hes taking summer classes to try and graduate as early as he can.

"What in hells name is this?" His father thunders, running to Mark's car. Their neighbors come out and crowd around at the loud noise. Donghyuck flinches and turns in Mark's grasp, arms wrapping around his neck and face buried in his scent gland. Mark glares at Donghyuck's father.

"It's a sonogram." Mark says, calmly reaching behind him and opening the passenger door.

"Well I know that." His father yells, spit flying everywhere. Donghyuck sniffles, trying to press his body further into Mark.

"Baby, get in the car." Mark whispers against Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck's glances at him. Mark nods. Donghyuck's mother gathers him in her arms as soon as he braves letting go of his alpha. His father pulls her away.

"Don't touch him. He's been tainted." Mark growls. Donghuck turns around, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. His father grabs him roughly on the arm and spins him around, slapping his hand hard against his sons stomach. Donghyuck wails. Mark's on him in an instant, hands curled protectively around Donghyuck's stomach as he leads his boyfriend into his car. Mark steps around to the other side and peels out of the street.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Mark?" Donghyuck asks, halfway through the trip, "What if he did something to the baby?"

"Honey I don't think that happened, but we can ask Doyoung."

"We can ask him tomorrow." Mark nods, pulling into the parking lot of Chenle's parents spare apartment. He gets Donghyuck's stuff out of the trunk and leads him up the elevator and up to the door where he unceremoniously drops the luggage on the floor. he unlocks the door and picks his boyfriend up bridal style and crosses over threshold of their new home. Donghyuck laughs, smacking Mark on the chest.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to be cheesy," Mark winds his arms around his boyfriends slightly chubby tummy and kisses his sc ent gland, "I want to be cheesy for you forever." Donghyuck blushes.

"Mark," He struggles in his bigger boyfriends hold, "My stuff." Mark groans, head falling to Donghyuck's shoulder. He trudges to the door, grabbing all of his omega's things and shutting the door with his foot. Mark drops Donghyuck's things in their room, looking on in amusement as he watches his boyfriend wander around the apartment.

"Mark?" Mark asks later, when they've finished eating the dinner he cooked, "I'm really scared." Mark's hovering over him, wide eyes looking all around him before he realizes that Donghyuck's crying. 

"About what, love?" 

"What if he hurt the baby?" Mark sighs, picking up his crying omega and sitting on the couch, Donghyuck cuddled on his lap. 

"I don't think he did." Donghyuck whines, pressing Mark's hand onto his stomach. 

"I can't feel anything." 

"Of course you can't. The baby's not old enough yet." Donghyuck squishes his cheek against Mark's chest. 

"I know, I just want to make sure nothing happened." 

"Baby, I can call Doie, and we can see if we can come in tomorrow after I'm done with college." Donghyuck sniffles, kissing Mark on the cheek. 

"I'd like that." 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Donghyuck wakes up the next morning to a cold bed. He groans, wanting nothing more than to wake up next to Mark. There's a note from Mark on the fridge, explaining that he went to get groceries before school, followed by a lopsided smiley face, all on an obnoxious green post-it-note. Donghyuck smiles in spite of himself, grabbing one of Mark's sweatshirts and wrapping himself in a blanket on the couch. Mark comes back just when Donghyuck's about to die from hunger, and fills up the kitchen with food. He leans over the top of the couch and puts his chin on Donghyuck's unsuspecting head. He grimaces and shoves Mark off. Mark scoffs and jumps over the back of the couch, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. 

"Don't you have school?" Donghyuck asks, voice muffled from Mark's shirt. 

"I don't have to leave for 20 minutes." 

"Good. More time you can cuddle." Mark kisses the top of his omega's head. 

"Babe, I have to go." Mark squeezes Donghyuck's waist. Mark heads to the door, tying on his sneakers, when a blanket infiltrates his line of vision. He looks up at his cuddly boyfriend, one hand holding his blanket closed, and the other holding Mark's backpack. 

"There's lunch in here." He says, handing Mark's backpack over. Mark smiles, pulling him into a hug. Donghyuck leans back, giving Mark a kiss. 

"Go." Mark kisses him again, leaving the apartment. He forgets about the lunch Donghyuck packed him until he gets Yukhei to venture outside and have lunch. he pulls it out to a green post-it-note, a flirty 'I love you,' written in Donghyuck's bouncy handwriting. Mark blushes, digging into the bag and pulling out a water bottle, sandwich, fruit, and pretzels. 

"Wow," Yukhei comments, wiping his face free of ketchup, "He really loves you." Mark blushes. 

"I love him." Yukhei gives him a look. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m back again with another story!  
yell at me here: @m_injyun or curious at.me/m_inkyun or read my ABO markhyuck au and all my other ao3 stories here: @lelepwrk!  
caroline


End file.
